The present invention relates generally to triode controlled X-Ray tubes which operate in the grounded anode mode. More particularly, the present invention relates to a cost-, weight- and volume-effective method for providing a controllable and isolated source of both filament and grid power using one isolation transformer without the additional expense or complexity of an opto-isolation circuit.